Fear
by the birdman in a blue box
Summary: Welcome to the city that even the Devil himself wouldn't step foot in. Gotham. A place now of evil and violence can all the superheroes known to man save this city?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_To describe one accurately of the most horrifying cities in existence would be impossible. All that can really get the point across is its name. Gotham. A sprawling city filled so full with nightmares that it threatens to spill and infect the rest of the world like a plague._

_In eight years Gotham has grown like a cancerous tumor, swelling to become four times its original size like a bloated tick ready to pop. With the extra space the super villains of the world retreated into the dark crevasses and cracks of Gotham. Creating a war of attrition for heroes and the small meager police force to reclaim the city._

_The madness of Joker, the brilliance of Luthor, the rhythm of the Master, have a death toll greater than ever before on the side of good. The situation is truly desperate for the likes of the Man of Steel, the Dark Knight, and the others attempting to reclaim the city._

_There is nothing left, but for me to intervene in this matter, Gotham needs my help…or my fury. For I am not afraid to take a stand._

_-From the journal of the Detective_

The Detective opened the dark blue door of the TARDIS and walked out into the cold and rainy Gotham night. A lighting bolt struck across the sky crashing into the street in front of the building that the Detective stood upon. A sonic boom of thunder swelled like a grand orchestra.

The Detective looked around, he would be coming soon. For now it was a simple matter of waiting. The Detective glanced at a clock that was embedded into the front of a gothic style church dwelling next to him. The sound of feet landing softly behind him caused the Detective to hunch up for a moment, before returning to his relaxed stature.

"Mr. Wayne I presume?" The Detective asked while turning around, standing water fell off the brim of his dark grey fedora onto the rooftop with an inaudible plunk.

A fist greeted the side of the Detective's face as he turned to look at the living legend of Gotham. The Detective brought his hands up to defend himself before being punched in the stomach causing him to double over, helplessly gasping for air.

The Detective felt himself being picked up and slammed against the side of his TARDIS, his feet dangled freely in the air. He looked down into the eyes of the scourge of Gotham. The Dark Knight himself.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in a thin growling voice.

"Mr. Wayne or Batman, whichever you prefer, would you kindly put me down now?" The Detective asked with a commanding and oddly calm tone. Hoping his calm demeanor would sway him to loosen the iron tight grip that held him in the air.

Batman slowly lowered the Detective to the ground, though he kept an iron tight grip on his shirt. The fury shown in his eyes that would terrify the coldest of villians.

"Well time for introductions I suppose, my name is the Detective."

"Detective who?"

"Just the Detective Mr. Wayne."

Batman slammed the Detective against the TARDIS again. The Detective felt his head start to spin. "That still hasn't answered my question."

"I'm here to save Gotham Mr. Wayne. Its filth and corruption has spread to the outer reaches of time and space. Reaching the point where I have no choice but to step in. For I can be Gotham's savior if you will allow me to."

Batman loosened his grip on the Detective's collar until he could wiggle loose. Landing on his feet the Detective immediately began to straighten his white collared shirt that hid underneath a knee length beige trench coat. The Detective's eyes darted around looking for anything else that was out of place. He noticed that his fedora had fallen onto the ground. He picked it up and placed it gently on his head, tucking stray black hairs back under the brim of the hat.

The Detective opened the door to his TARDIS looking back at the menacing shadowy figure that stood no more than two feet away from him. His glare causing chills to run up and down the length of the Detective's spine like a rat crawling through a sewer.

"We will talk again before this night is out Mr. Wayne." The Detective said before slamming the door shut behind him.

_Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I have established a path to those that I am hunting. Last week several super heroines were abducted and taken to what I think is…well I think you get the point. I have been tracking these hooligans for the past three days and they finally slipped up when they abducted Black Widow and Black Cat. Hopefully I will find them down there…alive.

-From the Journal of the Detective.

The Detective rushed after the screams of a young woman, darting up and down alleyways after her. He would not let another one slip through his hands; he couldn't, not when he was this close to bringing these vile criminals to justice.

The sound of loud rap music distracted him from his objective, not much; just enough to make him almost lose the sounds of the terrified victim. He ran faster and harder than he had in the short 248 years that he had been alive. Begging all the while that he would find her.

Finally he caught sight of a heavily muscled man holding a pistol to a girl, not more than sixteen in age's, head. Her screams had turned to whimpers. The Detective pulled a cylindrical shaped object that was red at the tip. This was the tool that was almost like an extension of his own arm, his sonic screwdriver. He quickly jammed the guns from a distance before walking over with an aura that made Batman's seem docile.

The man looked up at the Detective after pushing a brick in the wall. A tattoo on his arm seemed to look at the Detective and make the wearer aware of his presence. The gritted the few teeth that he had and spit out a black stream of liquid that landed right in front of the Detective's brightly polished black dress shoes.

"Let her go. Now." The Detective commanded in a low voice that came out almost like a growl.

"Hey buddy, screw off. This broad right 'ere belongs to the mob now, besides she likes it. Don't she?" The thug said as he pushed the pistol so it dug into the girl's temple.

The Detective smirked as he began to walk towards the thug. The thug pulled the pistol from the girl's head and aimed it at the Detective. He pulled the trigger only to be greeted with a click and nothing more. The thug nervously tried to pull the trigger, becoming more scared as the Detective drew nearer, despite the lack of height or muscle the Detective had compared to the thug.

The Detective dodged a wild swing that caused the thug to drop the girl. He punched the thug in the stomach before smashing him into the wall. Those two simple actions caused the thug to crumple to the ground.

Grabbing a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket the Detective handcuffed the thug to a heavy metal dumpster. He wiped his hands before tending to the girl all the while whispering "so uncivilized these days."

The girl's eyes were opened wide with fear; her small body shivering with cold as her the thug had ripped her clothes. The Detective managed to calm her down enough so she could call the police.

He noticed that the wall had receded back just a little bit. The Detective pushed on it and the wall swung open like a door. After uttering a low murmmer he walked in.

The smell of blood, sex, and fear stung the Detective's nostrals as he walked down a spiral staircase into holding pins full of women. Conditions not even cattle would be forced to live in. They reached through the bars, begging for a fix. Not for freedom, but the drugs these monsters had forced upon them, the consenual rape that was considered their new job. No longer able to function without a fix the Detective moved on unable to help them.

As the Detective walked along he noticed something, all of the guards were gone. The smell of blood and decay grew stronger as he passed a nearby closet. Opening the door a pile of bodies fell out, at the top were the guards, necks snapped or slit with a sharp object. At the bottom were the whores that were considered "obsolete".

The Detective frowned, drowning out the screams similar to a soul condemned to hell. He stood up and continued in the museum dedicated to the filth and scum of the human race.

Whoever had been through here like a bat out of hell had gotten sloppy. Leaving guards bodies lying out, drowning in the pools of their blood which had spread to cover the floor causing the Detective's shoes to stick to the floor when his foot came up from the ground.

After walking through more blood filled hallways the Detective came up to two grand oak doors. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out to open the door, but as he did he noticed the door had been broken open.

The Detective pushed the door opened with a finger, it swung open with a hollow creak. He walked in the door watching as a masked man swung a meat cleaver into the sex ring leader's head. The Detective felt warm blood spill across his face, he wiped it off with a hankercheif in his coat pocket.

The man with the mask looked up. His mask was an oddity, for it looked like a rorschach blot test. Every few seconds it would be a different shape, a different image to play across the Detective's mind. Within moments he knew who the masked man was. He is one of the best and the worst heroes that had been called to Gotham city.

"Who are you? You ain't the scum that previously inhabited here." He asked in a gruff scratchy voice.

"I am the Detective. It is a pleasure to meet the famously infamous Rorschach."


	3. Chapter 3

_A few entry's ago I must have sounded narcissistic and cocky. I spoke about being Gotham's savior when really I am anything but. I have spilled more blood and killed more innocents than I have saved. Now I walk the streets of Gotham wondering if I the Detective, chosen by the Council of Ierstance the higher authority in the universe, am fit to continue judging worlds. I am into my third regeneration after judging no less than 26 worlds, civilizations, and even entire races to be worthy of death or life. 17 times have I cast the death sentence. Leaving my death toll in the trillions. _

_Who can live with guilt like this? Who can live knowing they killed so many people? Some of which I could have saved. I sometimes can hear the screams of the damned when the fire touches the planets surface. They scream and they cry, but yet I cannot help them. Why do I live? Is it so others may die? Or will I grant redemption? _

_I write this instead of trying to sleep but yet I know that whoever may find this will never believe that these words are true. Dear reader please remember, every last word is truth. _

-From the journal o the Detective.

Rorschach tilted his head ever so slightly before lunging at the Detective with the meat cleaver. He swung at the Detective's head but fortunately he was able to duck, causing the meat cleaver to get lodged in an old antique clock that decorated the room.

Rorschach abandoned the cleaver and took a swing at the Detectives face. Dodging it the Detective put his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Mr. Rorschach I am not your enemy." The Detective managed to get out before dodging a roundhouse kick to the face.

Rorschach stopped his assault for a moment. "You don't sound like the others. You don't look like en either. Who are you?" he asked in a deep guttural voice.

"My name is the Detective and just the Detective in case you're wondering."

"You here to rescue masks too?" Rorschach told the Detective. The Detective couldn't help but notice it was like he talk in bullet points. Very to the point.

"I guess so. I heard quite a few had been captured a few days ago. Hopefully they aren't as bad as those downstairs."

"That's a druggie whore on a good day. Through here."

Rorschach pointed towards a door. When he tried to open it the door was founded to be locked. The Detective walked over to unlock it but Rorschach kicked the door opened.

"Simple. But effective." Were the only words the Detective had to describe the scene.

The Detective walked into the room. Rorschach had been right, the kidnapped superheroines had been stored here. Two things sprung to the Detectives mind as he looked around. The first was fortunately they hadn't been drugged up yet. The second was that he wished they'd gotten there earlier.

He looked in horror at what had been done to these poor women. Black Widow hung from her arms. Beaten and bloody. Batgirl cried out for someone to help, for she could not feel her legs. Black Cat laid on a table, her whole body was full of knife cuts.

The Detective ran around making sure that they were at least alive. Fortunately they all were. But for how long was another factor. The police needed to arrive soon. Hopefully with an ambulance or two. Knowing Gotham that would be asking too much.

The sound of a door slamming alerted the two heroes to a new presence. They looked out to see a SWAT team had arrived. As the Detective got up to meet them he was greeted by a hail of gunfire.

The Detective let himself be tackled by Rorschach. He looked up at him as they ducked behind a desk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Black Mask's paid off cops. Shit! Follow me!" he yelled while running up a flight of stairs dodging bullets that flew from the officers rifles.

The two ran up a flight of stairs and came into a different room. It was owned by a young lady from all of the feminine beauty products laying around. Rorschach picked up a can of hairspray and a lighter from his pocket. He threw another one to the Detective.

The lightly armed heroes, though gracious they had been lucky enough to stumble across meager weapons proceeded carefully out into a hallway. They quietly walked forward not making a sound until the Detective knocked over a vase that was on display in the hallway.

That alerted them to their prescience as SWAT began to pour in from downstairs. The two lit their lighters and sprayed the hairspray. Giving them both miniature flamethrower.

The first SWAT member caught on fire and stumbled down the stairs. Shortly after that their bottles ran dry.

"Who uses that much hairspray?" The Detective yelled as he and Rorschach sprinted to a window.

The two crashed through a second story window and landed hard on the concrete pavement. Neither had long to recover before the police officers swarmed them.

The two tried to fight their way out but they were overwhelmed. They pinned the Detective and Rorschach after a few minutes of fighting.

The Detective felt blood fall from his head but he ignored that. Rorschach screams were to loud.

He looked over and saw in horror that the police had removed Rorschach's mask. Rorschach struggled and screamed the only words that he was capable of in the face of such atrocity, "NOT MY FACE! NO! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Even the most advanced and knowledgeable of Gods make mistakes. There is no perfect race or else I would not have to do the jobs that I am assigned to do. Since I am still growing more mentally scarred daily I can assume safely that mistakes are still being made.

The point of this random observation has to do with my assignment in Gotham. For I made something that humans like to call a "rookie mistake". What a "rookie mistake" has to do with this is, well, pretty much everything. I am only at the young age of 208 and though even no one expects old heads on young shoulders I made a mistake that even the most veteran of officers warn their apprentices about. I tumbled headfirst into something that would later cause more trouble than it was worth. I made a "rookie mistake". [/i]

-From the journal of the Detective.

Two police officers held the Detective down on his knees. The Detective bucked and tried to get free, hoping the torrential downpour of rain would make him slick enough to get out of their grasp. They held him tight with an iron grip.

Another police officer walked over and pulled his pistol out. He leveled it even with the Detective's unprotected temple. The Detective looked up, his green eyes piercing the black coals of the corrupted police officer.

"It ain't personal buddy. But we got orders to kill all supers. And between buying a new house or your life, I'm gonna choose the house. Once again nuthin personal." The police officer told him without a shred of emotion in his voice.

Time slowed to a crawl for the Detective. Every raindrop took a minute to fall to the ground and a minute to spread out onto the pavement. He blinked once more and swallowed down his fear before closing his eyes for the end.

He heard the click of the safety, Rorschach's screams and attempts to get free, the sound of a raindrop hitting the pavement, the sound of a baby shrieking as its mother tried to cover its eyes. The last sounds of chaos drummed in his ears as he accepted that his fate had led him to die here.

Finally the cop pulled the trigger, the gun shot deafening amongst the requiem of noise. The Detective waited for the bullet to breach his skull. When the bullet never came he opened his eyes. There was a green knight's shield in front of him.

The Detective's eyes looked up to see a man wearing a green jump suit pulsing with energy. He was floating in the air, a green force field around him. A streak of energy showed the shield was coming from him and ended in front of the Detective and Rorschach preventing the gunshots from harming them.

"In brightest day," the man said thunderously.

"Its the Green Lantern! Run!" The cops yelled.

"in blackest night," the person they called the Green Lantern continued.

The Lantern dropped the shield in front of them and four walls sprung up around the cops. Preventing their escape.

"No evil shall escape my sight,"

The cops were thrown back when the walls hit them and caused them to collapse in a pile in the middle of the scene.

"Let those who worship evil's might,"

A cage appeared over the fallen cops, many of them tried to break the bars but they had no success. The Lantern conjured up a giant green spray can that was labeled sleep spray. He sprayed it on the cops, causing them to pass out onto the ground.

"Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" The Lantern finished triumphantly.

The Lantern dropped down to the pavement, walking over to Rorschach and the Detective. Rorschach picked his mask up and hastily put it back onto his face.

"Bout time you showed up. Began to worry." Rorschach told him.

"I'm here aren't I? Who's the other guy?" The Green Lantern asked while pointing to the the Detective.

"Detective." Rorschach told him.

"Detective who?"

"Just the Detective, thank you." The Detective told him, deciding that he could introduce himself on his own.

"Cool.' The Lantern said while showing off a toothy grin.

"If you will excuse me for a moment. I have a case to finish." The Detective told them as he and Rorschach walked back into the house of sin.

"I'll tag along." The Lantern said while following after him.

The Detective listened to the Lantern's comments as they re-walked through the horrors of the house. They walked into the room where the superheroines were being stored. The Lantern helped pick up Black Widow and Black Cat. The Detective told him to hold off on the last person. He walked over, he had not noticed her before.

She was young, only about in her late teens to early twenties. She had blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She wore a blue and red outfit, in the middle there was a giant red S surrounded by yellow. The symbol looked familiar, though what it was escaped the Detective.

An oddity caught the Detective's eye. He noticed on her wrist their was a glowing green stone. Normally these thugs would have taken everything that she owned and sold it for some extra petty cash. He took it off of her and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. It registered as kryptonite. He walked over to table in the back corner and turned to the Lantern.

"Destroy this rock." The Detective instructed.

"Why?" The Lantern questioned.

"Call it a hunch."

The Lantern shrugged before conjuring a giant hammer up and smacking it down on the rock. Shattering it into tiny pieces. The girl suddenly sat up and took a giant gulp of air that sounded like a gasp. The Detective walked over to the girl to make sure she was okay.

She looked at the three of them with pale blue eyes, eyes that told anyone who looked into them that they had seen pain before. Pain that no one, save the Detective, could understand.

"Where am I?" She asked, nervousness coming out in her voice.

"You're safe now. Can you walk?" The Detective asked.

She nodded yes and he waved for her to follow them. The three males picked up the remaining superheroines and began to carry them out. Once they had returned back outside the Detective ran to his TARDIS and began to pilot it towards the others.

He landed and parked it, he stuck his head out and told the others to get in. The rest followed his orders but held a confused look on their faces. When they walked in their faces changed from confusion to surprise and wonder as they saw that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than the outside.

"I thought I had seen it all. But little blue alien guardians, they really can't compare to this." The Lantern told the Detective.

The Detective nodded and looked at the other two heroes. "Where should we go?" He asked.

"Take them to Arkham. There was a recall to the Asylum a little while ago anyway." The Lantern told the Detective.

The Detective plugged the coordinates in. The TARDIS's engine fired up and shortly they were inside the gates of Arkham.

The Detective walked out to see the new Arkham Asylum. Which after an unfortunate event that caused the former Gotham City Police Department building to blow up and the large amounts of villains escaping with no effort. Arkham was redesigned as a hero hospital and the new headquarters of the GCPD.

The Detective watched as the girl began to float. He looked up at her calling after her. She flew back in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but whats your name?" He asked her.

She paused for a minute before a small smile crept onto her face. "Linda, Linda Lang." She told him before flying off into the Asylum.

The Detective chuckled as he began his approach into the asylum. Despite the good use it was being put to now it still reeked of nightmares and madness. It seemed if the Detective listened closely enough he could hear the sound of the screechs of the once captive inmates.

The three stepped into the front doors of the Asylum. Carefully drying their feet off on the front mat or they would risk being shanked by the janitor who painstakingly kept the floors clean and polished. Within moments of entering Gotham's west wing several doctors loaded the wounded superheroines onto gurneys and carted them off to the emergency room.

With that detail taken care of the Lantern began to lead the other two to the big superhero meeting taking place in the asylum. The Detective noticed the oddities of the prison/mental asylum turned hospital/police station.

Cells that once held blatant lunatics now held wounded heroes and soldiers of this war on crime. The plexi glass wall that had once prevented the inhabitants from "easily" leaving their cells were knocked out and many nurses, doctors, and patients walked in and out of these rooms. The few small changes that had turned this building from a place of insanity to a place of hope was in short unbelievable.

The Detective walked in, behind the other two, to a giant room not unsimilar to a giant lecture hall. Three quarters of the hall was filled to the brim with superheroes of all sorts. Some stood out while many were still alien to him as he had not read all of the information given to him about them. Mearly having time to skim through the reports.

The Detective sat down in the front next to a superhero that made him uneasy. The superhero wore an all red suit save for two capital D's in the middle of his chest that rose slightly. He wore a mask that covered the top half of his face and on top had two small horns. He cocked his head, as if he was picking up a signal of some sort.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked while looking at the Detective.

"Not really, just a little uneasy. And you are good sir?" The Detective asked while extending a hand.

"Daredevil. You have an unusual heartbeat. It is beating at an abnormal rhythm."

"I have two hearts. So I get that a lot."

Daredevil smirked at this comment, "and who would you be?"

"I am the Detective, and just the Detective. Nothing more, nothing less."

The conversation between them was cut short as the Batman took center stage. He looked around at all of the gathered superheroes though his eyes dwelled on the Detective for a few moments. The lack of trust was evident in his eyes.

"Everybody. One of our if not our biggest challenge faces us today. For all of East Gotham has come under siege by a horde of super villains and monsters." Batman began with a flourish "They threatened to flatten everything and everyone. Unless we stop this now. We need as many heroes to report to East Gotham now, and we need to move now. Everyone will be given a radio if they do not have one to receive orders. They are located at the front. Now stand up if you can transport many heroes at once."

The Detective stood up. He looked to see only a few others had stood up with him.

Batman looked at him with a titled glance. "How many can you transport?"

"How many do you need?" The Detective asked lazily.

"Could you get fifty there in ten minutes?"

"If I could cross my own time stream I could have had them there an hour ago."

"Alright, take a handful of heroes and report to East Gotham now. You will need to hold the line until the rest of us can arrange transport. Go."

The Detective stood up and picked about ten people. They stood at attention and he walked out of the room. Hastily walking through the halls until he got to the front. He picked up a radio that attached to his wrist and slipped it on. The heroes continued to follow him, though their skepticism rose as they walked into the TARDIS. All of them were in awe once they saw the inside of the blue police box.

This caused the Detective to smirk as he fired the engines up and began to fly to East Gotham. Unaware that tonight, tonight would be the battle of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Battle for East Gotham quickly turned from a charging in and clearing the villains out to a line in the sand holdout. I remember that I was on the field first and off the field last. I remember the screams of the wounded and the dying that day. It was in short a circus. We engaged with no intelligence, no plans, no nothing. We just rushed as many people in as we could in order to try and take the city back as quickly as we could._

_I remember the horrors never ending. They always rolled someone new out. Whether or not they were allied with the villains plaguing the city. But the last thing, the last thing was what truly struck fear into us. For right then we knew that even if we rooted out the villains, something else was there to ensure that Gotham was theirs. And theirs alone. [/i]_

_-From the Journal of the Detective._

The TARDIS landed in the middle of a street in East Gotham. The eleven heroes clambered out out into the street. The Detective looked at them, it seemed like too many characters for an advance party. But he was not one to disagree with Batman's orders, especially since he was trying to earn his trust.

The Detective looked around, Captain America and Wonder Woman stood the furthest from them, trying to determine where they would pour in from. Cyborg, Hawkeye, and Green Arrow were in the beginnings of setting up a firing line. Deadpool stood near them, already annoying them with his wise cracks. Spiderman and Nightwing stood looking around, waiting to fight. Their fingers itched in anticipation. The final ones were Rorschach and the Detective. The Detective pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Out of everyone he was going to be relying the most on hand to hand combat.

An explosion from two buildings that had formed a choke point cause them to crumble to the ground. Kicking dirt and debris all around the huddled superheroes. The Detective coughed trying to get dirt out of his mouth before looking up to see bullets fly less than three inches from his eyes.

The sound of two gatling guns filled the air as Cyborg laid suppressing fire down on the incoming forces of evil. The first wave so far had seemed to be mostly ex-police officers. All those who had been bought off by the Kingpin and Black Mask.

Their submachine guns and assault rifles pounded into the small piece of cover that the Detective had ducked behind. He flashed his sonic screwdriver, it prevented the two closest police officers from discharging their weapons. Leaving them vulnerable to a smack by Captain America's flying shield, their heads snapped back and they fell to the ground unmoving.

Deadpool fired at the cops, laughing insanely as he shot them down with an M16, where it had come from was a mystery. He continued his barrage of bullets, pausing long enough to reload occasionally.

"Yeah! DIE BACON I'M GONNA EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" he yelled loudly at the oncoming police forces.

The Detective watched as dozens of police officers charged his position. He looked around quickly, noting a crane that had a giant steel girder attached to it. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the crane hook causing the hook to fall off and the girder begin to roll right over the police officers. The Detective smirked as he went back to rejoin the main group.

As he ran the Detective felt something attach to his back and pick him up into the air. He felt himself being wrapped in some sort of black webbing. He was pulled further and further until he was face to face with Venom.

The Detective tried to wiggle free but the webbing was like steel. Venom looked into his soul with those blank eyes. His large tongue moving back and forth even running up the side of his face.

"Hungry, so hungry!" Venom roared as the symbiote that composed his body began to engulf the Detective.

The Detective tried to grab his sonic screwdriver but he remembered that he had dropped it when he was yanked up into the air. There was nothing he could do.

A red fist crashed into the side of Venom's face. Causing him to release his grip on the Detective, allowing him to plummet head first towards the ground.

Another web wrapped around the Detective, this time it was white, and he was pulled back up. He looked to see Spiderman had taken him and swung him down to the ground. He helped the Detective get out of the webbing and handed him his screwdriver.

"If you're done playing yo-yo can you zap some more people now?" Spiderman asked as he swung off back into the fight.

The Detective ran back to the heroes defensive line. Cyborg was on the ground, every major system was malfunctioning in his armor. Hawkeye and Green Arrow stood over him trying to slam falling parts back into him like an undertrained army medic.

"Stand aside, honestly you're just killing him faster," the Detective told them as he began to fix Cyborg'ss inner parts.

Soon the Detective had Cyborg back up and running, and to a greater effect since he entered battle. His gatling guns and energy pulses pounded out of him and into the oncoming villains that had joined the battle.

One that took the forefront of the battle was the Joker, who danced and swirled like a mad man on crack. His smile growing wider and wider as he shot at Hawkeye, the bullet catching in his shoulder. The Detective grabbed a strip of cloth out of his pocket and made a make shift tourniquet around the injured shoulder.

The situation was growing bleak as the heroes were becoming surrounded. It seemed as though every time one person was taken out twenty more would show up. Rorschach and Deadpool did not notice this as they both had high caliber machine guns, their origins still unknown, pounding into the oncoming crowd.

Captain America attempted to protect Cyborg and Green Arrow with his impenetrable shield. "Unless we get help now it looks like the fat lady is warming up," the Captain grunted in-between bullets that pinged off his shield.

A stray bullet took the Detective's fedora off of his head. He ducked down behind the small concrete wall that stood between him and them. The Detective looked around and saw a pistol lying on the ground. He grabbed it and aimed at the oncoming forces of villainy. Carefully attempting to aim his shots though many went astray as they moved at the last second and his marksmanship was subpar.

When the battle seemed darkest, when all hope was lost, a streak of fire burned across the field. The Detective looked up to see a convoy of heroes descend from the sky. Leading the charge was an angel by the name of Zauriel. He waved a flaming sword in one hand signalling the charge,.

The Detective watched as Green Lantern and the Human Torch went around burning and smacking villains, stopping them dead in their charge. A blur passed by the Detective's eyes as the Man of Steel made his appearance in the battle. Punching the fallen cops and super villains to send them flying across the battle field. Behind him was the girl Kara. She began to act similarly to Superman causing the Detective's eyes to widen in shock.

Over the battlefield came a giant plane that let loose a barrage of rubber bullets. After knocking several of the oncoming villains over it landed where Batman and a small boy that was none other than Damian Wayne emerged from the cockpit.

The heroes mustered one last charge on the faltering wave of evil. The Detective punched and shot his way through. He was followed by Rorschach and the Captain, the trio fanning their way through the crowd until no one was left except for the cowards who retreated back into the city.

The heroes afterwards met up at the top of the hill that had made their defensive location. A few minutes of cheers and congratulations had passed before another voice that had always chilled the Detective to the core spoke out.

_[i] DELETE, DELETE, DELETE! [/i]_

"Oh no." The Detective said quietly as he turned to face the beings that he only could pray were not here.


End file.
